A typical digital subscriber line (DSL) communication network consists of a central unit and remote units, connected together by DSL. Each unit can be equipped with various application interfaces or ports, such as G.703, Ethernet, and Nx64k. The data received from the application ports is transported between DSL units over DSL links, such as over G.SHDSL (G.991.2) interfaces.